The present invention relates to a drill hammer, an impact hammer or a drill-impact hammer.
More particularly, it relates to a hammer which has a housing, a motor arranged in the housing, and an impact mechanism with a striker driven by a driving member and acting periodically directly or indirectly on the shaft of a tool, wherein the driver member is tiltable about a tilting axis and driven from a drive with an eccentric rotatable by a shaft.
Drill and/or impact hammers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such drill and/or impact hammers is disclosed for example in the German document DE 41 21 279 A1. In this hammer the impact mechanism is coupled through a claw coupling with an idle running device controlled by the tool. The claw coupling connects a stationary part with a rotatable part, which leads to wear and increased working noise.